Confidence
by chrichuu
Summary: Given an opportunity to be in Japan for a year, Reika Echizen makes the best of it by reviving the Seigaku Tennis Team; to regain its number one position in the Nationals. Remake of Future Life with the Echizen's.  RyoSaku
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** _Hi! Thanks for opening this fanfic. This is the revised version of Future Life with the Echizen's, which I had deleted a couple of days ago. I'll be applying the changed that you guys had told me in this story. Tell me what you guys think about this, kay? So, on with the story!

**Confidence - ****Prologue**

**Echizen Compound, Los Angeles**

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Rei?" I heard Rome ask me.

My cousin Alex got inside my once poster-filled room just in time to hear what my best friend inquired. He sat down on my bed, swinging his feet all the while. "He's right, Rei. Are you positive that you can handle Japan?"

I gently pulled the zipper of my suitcase before standing up to meet their gazes. Rome was sitting on the floor, playing with a lone tennis ball. Alex was still sitting on my bed, but he stopped his swinging to hear my response.

"Guys, I've wanted to visit Japan for as long as I can remember. Now that Okaa-san had decided to set-up a branch of her spa line there, I can't just let it pass." I explained. But the expressions on the closest guys I know didn't seem to change.

I added, "Think about it. To be able to attend Seigaku—the school which made my parents into the players that they are now. I just know it'll be a great experience!"

Rome stood up, which made me look smaller compared to him. He was almost six foot one, while I was a mere five foot four. How do guys even become tall like that?

"Whatever, Rei. Just be sure to give me a nice match before you leave." He sent me one of those boyish smiles of his, which made me almost crumble inside. I guess he's planning some-sort of move that will send me crashing down.

I smirked at him before accepting his challenge. "You're on! You and Alex against me, one point to nothing; race you guys to the courts!" With that, I fled my room, leaving the boys behind my dust.

Our parents were having their own discussion in our dining area when we suddenly barged in to get to the kitchen door, which was an absolute shortcut to the tennis courts.

"Ha! You guys will never catch me!"

"No fair, Rei! You trained with the Track Team last summer!"

"C'mon Alex, we have to catch her!"

It took Uncle Kevin and Uncle Ryoga to stop us. We stopped on our tracks, bumping into each other from the impact. We all exclaimed our pain through a timed 'Ouch'.

Otou-san stepped in front of us and stared at me. "Care to explain what's going on, Reika Echizen?"

I smiled sheepishly before answering Otou-san one word, "Tennis."

With that, he patted me on the head and got out of the way. Remembering that we were on the race of the lifetime, I ran towards the backdoor with my pigtails trailing behind me.

I heard Alex and Rome groan before they also sped past their own dads.

When I reached the tennis courts however, my little brother was already occupying Court 1. That left us to use Court 2, which was what we came to know as, "Samurai Court".

The Samurai Court—it's the court that our dads use whenever they would play tennis. And because each one of them has individual rooms in their homes full of competition trophies, us kids believe that they are so great in the sport.

The pressure is actually greater on me, because Otou-san and Okaa-san are some kind of tennis prodigies back in Seigaku. At first, I didn't believe Aunt Julia, Rome's mother, that Okaa-san was a great tennis player. But since all of the Ryuzaki's were prodigies, I soon believed that she was an expert in her earlier years. Although Aunt Millicent, Alex's mother, said that my mother had to work real hard in her Junior High days before she was even able to master the art of Tennis.

Otou-san's side of the family isn't bad either; in fact, Oji-san was known as the "Samurai" during his days, while my own father was quoted as the "Samurai Junior". Just recently, one of the media had managed to get inside our compound to interview us. It was really awkward—Alex, Rome, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Ryoga, Otou-san, and I were playing tennis when a weird lady from the TV Station crawled her way towards us. She quoted that I should be called, "Echizen Heiress" because I came from the great line of great players.

However, there are also bad sides of publicity. I heard some reporters comment that our lineage should have had a boy first before me; to continue the male legacy of the family. For me though, it just makes it a lot more challenging with the fact that I am a girl, and yet they are beginning to compare me to other tennis players on my age. Okaa-san wanted me to make tennis a hobby, and not a competition at all, but during the time some woman on the park challenged her on a match, she agreed immediately. And boy, was that match fast. Okaa-san made her forfeit after the first five minutes of the game.

"Rome, she won again."

I smirked. It looks like they had arrived right on schedule. I went towards the tennis rack located on the other side of the court to get rackets and neon balls. I tossed two rackets towards Alex and Rome's direction before I jogged towards my side of the court.

"So, what happens to the loser?" Rome asked.

I grinned. "Then they have to challenge Ryo to a match."

Alex and Rome paled at the idea. Even though my brother is still young, Otou-san had started to train him like mad. He could've also done the same thing to me but Obaa-san and Okaa-san wanted him to remember that I was still a girl and I shouldn't be too rough on training.

In fact, my brother has gone real well during the past couple of months that even Alex and Rome were afraid of him; he also wanted to attend Seigaku, but our parents reminded us that there was no Elementary in Seishun Gakuen.

"Oh it's on, Echizen."

As if on cue, Ryo appeared on the court, and climbed up the high chair that Oji-san usually occupies. He announced, "Onee-san versus Alex-nii-san and Rome-nii-san. Who'll win?" His announcement could be heard throughout our whole house, so it will be no wonder if our parents appear later on.

I tossed a ball in the air before applying enough power to it to create a twist serve. Otou-san had taught us his signature move when we were still young, so expect to see it whenever we have a match—it has somehow become a routine to start a match with the move.

Alex returned the ball with ease. I almost forgot that he was also an Echizen. Even if Uncle Ryoga was adopted.

There were a series of rallies before Rome decided to use Illusion on me. I stared on the ground to find the ball's shadow before hitting it with a cyclone smash. The total return—Otou-san told me the secret to defeat the Smith's Illusion: Look for its silhouette and then use the cyclone smash.

"1 game to love, Onee-san wins!"

Alex and Rome seemed to be deflated by being defeated by a girl. "And to think that you didn't even use any of your own moves on us." My cousin stated after falling down on the ground.

"But you've got to admit, she was sweating a great amount." Rome countered before copying Alex. I snorted at him.

"I wasn't sweating!"

Alex smirked at me. "Whatever you say, dear cousin."

I was about to launch myself at him when I was stopped by Ryo. My nine-year-old brother hugged me right there and then, resulting to weird stares from the three of us. After hugging me for what seemed like 20 minutes, he let go and bluntly stated, "Play a match with me."

"Seriously? But I'm tired." I whined.

It wasn't that I was afraid of my little brother—no. It was just that he was expecting too much from me. I can't satisfy him like what my parents give him. Okaa-san teaches us occasionally some of the moves that her Obaa-chan had taught her, and believe it or not, Ryo and I make our own moves from them.

Speaking of Okaa-san, she waltzed in with Otou-san and the others trailing behind them. "So, it looks like Rei-chan won again."

"She only won because she came here ahead of us, Auntie Sakuno." Alex stated like a five-year-old.

"What are you talking about Alexander? I think I had every right there is to be ahead of you guys—you're guys!"

"Tch. Let's settle this with tennis, then."

"Oh it's on."

Rome stepped in and stopped us before we put matters into court once again. "Hey, break it up."

Ryo suddenly went towards Rome. "Rome-nii-san, play a match with me."

Rome quickly averted his gaze from the persistent kid, muttering that he still needed to feed the grass. It took Ryo some time before he realized that grass doesn't need feeding. The little guy ran after my best friend after that.

Aunt Millicent suddenly spoke up, "Rei-chan, have you finished packing? We're about to go to the airport in an hour. You don't want to miss the plane now, do you?"

As if a lightning bolt struck me, I dashed towards my room to finish packing.

**LA Airport, California**

"Remember, cousin dearest, that Rome and I will beat you when you return, got it?" Alex patted my head before engulfing me into a bear hug. Even if the both of us fight a lot like cats and dogs, we are still family.

I turned to Uncle Ryoga and Aunt Millicent next.

"Now you be good, kiddo. Don't be like your dad." Uncle Ryoga reminded me before getting hit by Aunt Millicent's traditional fan.

"Be good, okay dear? Help out in the spa more often. Sakuno needs all the help that she could get." She told me. I nodded. Then she turned to Ryo and told him the same thing.

Aunt Julia then grabbed me. She was a photographer; so it must be a pain to be losing one of her models. "You do realize that I won't get that much of orders anymore, right?"

I smiled at her sheepishly. Uncle Kevin just ruffled my hair.

I looked for Rome last. I found him sitting on one of the airport benches. "Dude, you okay?"

He looked up, his eyes mixed with different emotions. "Yeah, guess I'll be—in a couple of weeks."

I laughed. "Don't be such a drama king."

"Well, what did you expect? I won't get to see my best friend for a long time."

"You do know that I'll be gone just for a year, right?"

"The feeling of absence still remains."

With that, he stood up and hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you, pal."

"Right back at ya, buddy."

Alex just had to ruin the moment. "In my opinion, both of you are stage show wannabes." Rome and I glared at him.

"Reika." I heard Otou-san call me. It seems that they had already walked towards the entrance of immigration. I quickly bowed at them before rushing to meet up with my family.

"See you back in a year, Rei."

**Tokyo Airport, Japan**

First of all, this was not the welcome that I was expecting when we arrive in Japan. I expected it to be normal and quite calm actually. But Otou-san's fans clearly destroyed the perfect scenario.

"Kyaa! It's Ryoma-sama!"

While we were going down the plane, girls were going crazy that they even tried to climb up the stairs. When they were disposed of, I thought everything would fall into place. But no; it was Okaa-san's fan boys' turn. Otou-san, of course, let them know their place in life with just one glare. But you won't believe what one guy exclaimed.

"Sakuno-hime! Marry me!"

Normally, I'd laugh it off, but it looks like this guy was serious with his proposal. He had a tuxedo on, a bouquet of flowers, teddy bear and a diamond ring. Ryo and I were hysterically laughing our heads off, but Otou-san's reaction was a different story.

Otou-san pushed the guard away from the guy and stared down at Okaa-san's admirer. He had a menacingly glare while studying the person in front of him. Normally, he would just glare off any of Okaa-san's weird fans, but it looks like this person was either paid to do this, or was just plain _stupid_.

Can't he see that Okaa-san has children already?

Suddenly, before Otou-san had the chance to challenge the poor dude into court, several tall middle-aged men appeared from our line of vision. They all looked muscular, and by the looks of how Okaa-san reacted when she saw them, it looks like my parents know these people.

A redheaded guy lifted Otou-san like he was a _pipsqueak_. A pipsqueak!

"O'chibi! Calm down. We'll handle this, nya!"

Did that guy just meowed? Like a cat?

"Kaidoh, would you like to do the honors?" The one with purple eyes patted the man he was beside with. I was busy focusing myself on the man that had female features on when Ryo tapped me. I absentmindedly turned to him, still gazing at the man with closed eyes. "Onee-san…"

The tone of Ryo kind of alarmed me, so I faced the direction he was pointing at. My eyes widened like saucers when I saw the guy that the purple-eyed man was calling earlier.

It took all of our willpower to not scream right there and then. "Scary…"

All it took was a hiss from the snake-man before Okaa-san's admirer had run off in fear. And I couldn't blame him for that.

The meowing man smiled at the scene before he turned to Okaa-san. He grabbed her into a hug. "Saku-chan!"

Otou-san was still in his grasp, so my parents were squished like sardines in his arms. "Geez. You should take vacations a lot more often! Look at how you've grown!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, we're here to expand Sakuno's business. It's not technically a vacation."

_Senpai?_

The meowing man, addressed by Otou-san as "Kikumaru-senpai' scoffed.

The female-looking smiling man then turned to Ryo and me. He opened his eyes before ushering us to come forward. "You must be Reika and Ryo, right?"

We nodded. He closed his eyes once again before presenting us to an egg-shaped head man. "Oishi, look. They look like minuscule versions of Echizen and Sakuno-san."

"Oishi" turned to him and smiled after studying us. "You're right, Fuji."

Out of nowhere, a creepy mad scientist-looking person appeared, complete with a notebook and pen in his clutches. He started to circle around us, all the while scribbling madly on his notebook.

It looks like Kikumaru-san had noticed what the weird behavior of the mad scientist caused us, so he dragged him away from us. "Inui, stop that! You're scaring them."

Otou-san and Okaa-san turned to look at us when they heard the redhead's observation. Okaa-san smiled at us before ushering us to come beside her. Ryo and I were too happy to comply.

Ryo suddenly spoke up, "Okaa-san, why is there a weird mad scientist? And why does that man like to smile so much? And why is that red-haired man meowing? And why is that man's hair looked like he hadn't brushed it for ages? Why-"

I quickly placed my hands on his mouth, feeling embarrassed for his behavior. The adults only laughed at us. "We'll explain on the way. Right now, the others are probably waiting for us in the sushi place."

**Kawamura Sushi**

"So this was Otou-san when he was younger?" Uncle Takeshi and Uncle Eiji laughed with me hysterically.

I didn't bother to hide the gleefulness in my voice. Even if we had just met with the old Seigaku Regulars just a while ago, it didn't take long before we had been considered as a part of the 'family'.

My parents were friends with the tennis club, I concluded, since everything about the people with us inside the restaurant was overflowing with tennis.

I've learned that Uncle Kunimitsu, the team's captain back on their days, was residing in Germany with his family, where his daughter was already entering University. Uncle Fuji's case was the same thing: he had twin girls, and both of them were overseas too. Uncle Taka's only girl was apparently also studying in another part of Japan, in Chiba, where she was expanding the restaurant chain. Uncle Takeshi's kid was in Kyoto, seemingly interested with the farm, so she stayed there instead of taking college.

Ryo had started to chat with Uncle Taka, the current owner of the sushi place we were in. The little fellow seems to be very elated to be sharing some words with the Chef.

Uncle Shuichiro suddenly approached me. "Reika-san, you're 14, right?"

I nodded. Then he asked me once again, "You're on your last year of Junior High, then?"

Okaa-san answered for me. "Yes she is, Oishi-senpai. Why?"

"Figures. You should wait a little more. The kids would arrive any time soon."

I didn't know if he was telepathic or what because right after he told me that, there was a knock on the door, and a bunch of jersey-clad teens made their entrance.

It didn't take me long before I realized that these people in front of me where the children of my parents' old senpai-tachi.

Uncle Shuichiro quickly made his way to a calm looking black headed girl, pointing to me before smiling.

The girl got the attention of the others before they all went to me. "Hey. You must be Reika. We heard so much about you."

I shyly took the girl's hand to shake it. "My name's Candice, by the way. Feel free to call me Andi."

After a few exchange of words, a petite girl who looked like Uncle Eiji named Rin proposed that we seat outside, where there was a garden. I greatly agreed.

We were eating quite happily, when I took notice of everybody's gear. Their uniforms, rackets and not to mention their tennis balls all had a logo. I muttered under my breath, "T…S?"

Shiru, Uncle Inui's (the mad scientist) daughter caught on what I was muttering and answered my unheard question. "We all go to Tayuki Shima Gakuen."

My eyes widened. "Eh? You don't go to Seishun?"

Everybody stopped eating and stared at me. Andi quickly explained, "Reika, Seigaku is too much for us to handle."

"What do you…mean?"

"To keep it simple, Seigaku stinks."

As if something died within me, I was out of words. Rin, who noticed my reaction, expanded the sentence once more. "Our parents may have graduated from that place…but now it's a wreck. The tennis club doesn't even exist anymore."

"Have you tried reviving it?" I asked, still a bit baffled by the turn of events.

This time, Uncle Kaidoh's (the snake-man) son Keito spoke up. "We tried…but nobody seems to be interested in the sport anymore."

I sat there pondering. All this time, I wanted to attend the greatest school there is of tennis to experience the training that my parents had when they were at my age. Though it seems that the love for the sport had died when they disappeared.

"You could enter Tayuki Shima, you know. It's considered as the greatest in Japan now, after the legendary Seigaku."

"I've made up my mind—I'll attend Seishun."

The people eating seem to be taken aback at my declaration. "Weren't you listening? Seigaku doesn't exist anymore." Shiru stated.

"I'll revive it. Then we can meet up in a tournament or something later on." I confirmed, smirking. The Regulars of Tayuki Shima mimicked my actions.

"You're on, Echizen."


	2. Chapter 1

**~!~**

**Confidence: Chapter One**

By microblush (_Chiyoh Mi_)

**Chapter Summary:** Reika starts her first day in Seishun Gakuen-but everything doesn't turn out as what she thought it'll be.

**Dedication: **CordOverstreetFan; because you motivated me to update. I hope you like this chapter! :)

Sound effects are distinguished by _italicized words_ and 'thoughts' in single quotation marks.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER STRICTLY APPLIES**

* * *

><p><em>Pok! Pok! Pok!<em> 'Three strikes. Not bad.'

Sakuno woke up from the sound of tennis balls. Slightly moving from her position, she felt her husband's grip tighten around her waist. He peeked at her with one bleary eye. "It's too early..."

She smiled before turning to face him. "Reika's awake you know."

All traces of sleepiness in Ryoma's facade seem to fade. His ears perked up. "Heh. She excited."

Sakuno nodded. She pecked him lightly on the cheek before sitting up. Before she can do so, she got pulled down by Ryoma once again. He kissed her gently and left for the washroom, leaving Sakuno in a blushing daze. She shook her head, smiling, then went downstairs a few moments later to prepare a healthy meal for her children; after all, it's their first day of school.

Reika swung her racquet in the familiar Echizen fashion-the classic twist serve. She jumps, she hits, she lands. Satisfied with her serve, she fell down on the ground trying to catch her breath.

She shielded her eyes from the rising sun's rays. But her squinting efforts didn't match up to the shadow that somehow appeared in front of her, blocking the breathtaking scenery.

"Good job."

Reika stood up and hugged her father. "Ohayo, Otou-san!"

Ryoma ruffled her mop of brown hair. "Now go eat. Don't forget to call your brother."

"Oh shoot!" Reika almost exclaimed before dashing towards their home.

Ryoma chuckled silently. He grabbed the practice racquet and took a ball out of his pocket. Smiling at the chibi version of him on the neon ball, he launched into the air and did the twist serve himself, a mark appearing beside Reika's black spot.

"I still got it." He smirks.

"Ryoma-kun, can you help me with this?" He turned his gaze away from court. It was faint, but he could clearly hear Sakuno's request. Placing the equipment back into the racks, he jogged his way back into the house. "Coming!"

"Now remember," Sakuno stated as she fixed Reika's green ribbon, "Be nice to your classmates, okay? Make as many friends as you can."

"And you," She then turned to Ryo, patting his dark locks, "Don't pull pranks on the other kids, okay? You don't have Alex to back you up now."

When she was certain that both kids were ready for school, she waved them off.

Ryoma then came out from the tennis courts. "Hold it, guys."

Reika and Ryo turned around. Ryoma then handed them each a tennis bag. "You almost forgot your presents from us,"

The two smiled at him gratefully, before dashing to the road.

Sakuno's eyes then widened. She turned to Ryoma, "Won't they get lost?"

Ryoma smirked before pushing Sakuno towards the direction of the front door. "Don't worry-they got my sense of direction."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you're all good?" Ryo nodded at her before entering the building.<p>

Reika then continued walking towards Seishun.

'I wonder what'll be like in Seigaku? If what those Tayuki Shima people are saying is true...' She didn't even want to think about it.

She arrived in Seigaku five minutes later. Everyone was staring at her oddly, probably because they know her as an Echizen, and yet she's in Japan, and in Seishun too.

A girl with peach hair and blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hi!"

Reika stared at her; nonetheless, she greeted back. "Uhm, hello."

"I'm Ito Tara. But everyone who's everyone calls me Tara." _Hair flip_.

'Obviously.' Reika mentally rolled her eyes. Clearly, she can already see that this Tara girl is in it for the fame. She probably controls the cheerleading team, or maybe even the drama club. "Echizen Reika."

When Tara brought her hands to her mouth, that was when she realized that everyone (who's everyone) was listening to their conversation. That was also when she realized that a couple of people had already gathered around them.

Reika scanned around. 'Hmm. They have names on their blouses and dress shirts. How come I don't have one?'

She unconsciously searched her pocket. When she traced the lining with her fingers, she felt relieved. 'Oh, so Okaa-san did give me one.'

"No way! You're lying!" A girl with navy blue hair and brown eyes whispered harshly at her. When she went into the circle, Reika read her as Yanagi Ami. She raised her brow at this. "Why would I even lie about my own name?"

Ami looked appalled. Several clique members laughed. A bookworm-looking girl then pushed them aside. She stood in fronf of Reika, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose higher, as if studying her properly. Her short jet black hair swayed as she studied her further. When she was done, she backed away. She sighed. "Yup. She's definately an Echizen."

She then smiled at her pleasantly. "Okasawa Mayu, nice to meet you, Reika."

'I already like this one. She looks nice enough. And her eyes. Wow. They're so green!' She extended her hand out to her. Mayu took it.

Tara stepped in once again, breaking the chained hands that Reika and Mayu had formed. She then gave Mayu a look that clearly screams, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Mayu merely shrugged. She then tugged on Reika's hand. "C'mon Reika. I'm sure you would want to go to faculty now."

Everyone were trying their best not to laugh at Ami and Tara. Both of them left with strings of curses under their breaths.

When Mayu was sure that they were far away enough from the prying eyes of people, she turned to Reika.

"Gomenasai- for the whole incident this morning," Mayu continued on walking with Reika beside her, "As you have noticed, "The Public" always wants a show. Ito and Yanagi are the most popular girls in school. They obviously wanted to keep you away from the spotlight because for sure, you'll definately outshine them. Without actually trying."

Reika smiled apologetically at her. "Nah, it's okay. I'm used to the whole "diva behavior." I'm the one who should apologize, Okasawa-san."

They momentarily stopped. Mayu's eyes narrowed at her. "It's Mayu, and what for?"

Reika fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, you seem to be friends with Ito-san and Yanagi-san. It's a shame that I had to ruin it."

Mayu's eyes turned soft. "What are you talking about? Me friends with them? You're not serious, eh? Well, I used to be friends with them but," She stopped, her head bowed low. Her headband-ed hair slightly falling from their restriction. "Yeah, we didn't share the same point on view in life. Anyway, here we are at the faculty. I'll just tell Sugase-sensei that you've arrived."

Mayu left her on one of the chairs. A few moments later, a tall mall exited the room with Mayu smiling behind him. "Ah, Echizen-san?" Reika nodded. "Nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you."

Reika just stayed neutral. Mayu stood beside her.

Sugase Hirobumi then scratched his chin. "The time you came is very accurate. I actually need your help." He stated, looking back at her.

'Why does he stare at my tennis bag? Is it illegal to bring stuff like this here?'

"What is it, Sugase-sensei?"

"Well, I'm sure you're very aware of tennis, ne? Well, as you may have heard, we don't compete anymore, let alone practice."

Reika and Mayu continued to listen.

"I've known that you are one of the best students in your school back in America, right? So why not make up for the grades you missed?"

Reika unconsciously glared. Mayu looked at their principal suspiciously. "What do I have to do?"

Sugase raised his hands in the air as an act of defense. "Relax, it's not that much of a bother..."

Both girls sighed. The principal's eyes then turned serious. "I'm asking you guys this because I know you could handle the job. I won't be wasting my time here asking-practically begging you guys for this one little favor."

Reika's eyebrown raised, urging him to go one with his proposal.

"I want you two to rebuild the Tennis Team. The first games will begin in two months, and I will not tolerate with those Tayuki Shima students anymore."

With the mention of her supposed-to-be comrades, Echizen's eyes turned to dark hazel. Mayu sensed the tension emitting from Reika. She nudged her, and with an encouraging smile, they both turn to Sugase. "Two months will be sufficient, Sugase-sensei."

* * *

><p><em>Excuse for the interruption: Echizen Reika from 3-1 and Okasawa Mayu from 3-3 you are needed in the lobby. That is all. Everyone else, have a good lunch.<em>

"Okay girls. We're here today to acknowledge the fact that this will be a hard commitment-are you sure you would want to do this?" Tomori-sensei stared at them with her onyx eyes.

'They look so lifeless, and at the same time, very bright.'

Both of them nodded. Tomori smiled at them. She stepped aside and showed the girls the sign-up sheet for the recovering tennis club.

"Wow. Thanks Tomori-sensei." Mayu bowed her head in respect. Reika followed soon after.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for those students who want to join the new team. In the mean time, you need to clean the tennis courts and check if the equipment are still in good condition. If not, then we'll have to inform Sugase-sensei about it then. You can do it after school." Tomori then dismissed them.

When the both of them returned to their lunch table, Tara and Ami were sitting on their chairs, with their feet up. Some other members of the clique were there too, but from the looks of it, some were just forced.

Mayu rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Tara started. "Oh, well, we heard that you guys will be the 'heroines' of the school and whatnot. You'll be reviving the tennis club, I presume."

Ami smirked at them. "Maybe you drugged Sugase-sensei and Tomori-sensei so little Echizen here will be high in demand."

Reika sighed. "Listen-"

Tara cut her off. "No, you listen here missy. I don't want some transferee from the US to take over the student body."

Ami and the rest of the crownies laughed.

Mayu smirked. "Certainly, Reika here had already caught everyone's attention, Ito. If you excuse us, we'll be somewhere else. Good day." The clique members' expressions seem to darken.

"Nah, you guys stay. I find this place boring anyway." Ami stopped them. She then stirred the fuming Tara to the direction of their usual table. "Don't worry about it, Tara. Tennis is boring. Most people would come to football matches and basketball try-outs. It's just a waste of time. I mean, who would even try that hard to play a sport which caused the school to lose a lot of students? Pathetic."


End file.
